She Knows How To Treat A Lady
by MysteriousStanger
Summary: A year has passed since the events of "Magic Duel" and Trixie's career isn't going very well. She decides to swallow her pride and return to the place where she was first humiliated: Ponyville. Rarity, known for her generosity, decides to let her stay in her boutique. They don't get along at first, but after some time, Trixie starts to feel something she never has before.
1. The Not So Great and Powerful

**The Not So Great And Powerful**

It was a dark and stormy night for Ponyville; the rain fell in torrents hard, but all safety measures were taken and everypony was protected inside, all but a sole pony, who was limping alone in the middle of the storm. The mysterious pony had a lavender coat with cyan and white stars on it. The pony had the hood on and could barely see anything more than two meters.

"This is outrageous" The mysterious pony said. "I'm the great and powerful Trixie! How could some pony so important like me end up like this?!" Trixie was fighting against the wind with each step she made; the wind was too strong, she needed shelter. "Humiliated, again! Trixie can't believe it! And Trixie can't believe the reason to be here either! This is the town of that unicorn who first humiliated me, Trixie promised to herself not to be back here, but yet, Trixie is here!" The cyan unicorn sighed and kept limping, one of her hooves was injured and was still bleeding. "Trixie can't even trust herself…"

Suddenly, the wind became stronger and started to push Trixie backwards. She tried to hold her hat but it was too strong and it blew her hat. The cyan unicorn tried to catch it but a wooden plank hit her in the head and made her fall to the ground. She fell over mud with her face. She stood up and removed the mud from her face. "Trixie will get back on her hooves… They'll see… They will all see!" Her anger changed to sadness as tears started too run down her cheeks. "Now Trixie lost her favorite hat… She's dirty and homeless… This can't get worse…" She slowly walked under an awning to protect herself from the fierce rain and sat there, crying, as she remembered her humiliation:

"_Fillies and gentercolts, for my next trick, Trixie will disappear this wagon full of potatoes in front of your eyes!"The spectators weren't amused; they were yawning and looking away during the whole Trixie's performance. The cyan unicorn noticed them and tried to amaze them with the big finale. "Pay attention and don't blink or you may miss it and absolute silence!" Trixie said as she turned from the spectators to the wagon. Closing her eyes, she surrounded the cart with her magic, she focused hard and started to sweat. She was about to make the wagon disappear when an spectator shouted._

"_You suck!" The cyan unicorn lost her concentration and the wagon full of potatoes exploded, its rests raining on the spectators. The explosion made Trixie fall to the stage's floor so she had to stand up, only to be received by boos and jeers of the angry crowd._

"_Get off the stage!"_

"_What was that?!"_

"_A foal is far better than you!"_

"_It wasn't my fault, somepony shouted!" But she wasn't heard, the spectators were still making fun of her and started to throw what was left of the potatoes towards her. Trixie tried to dodge them but the explosion injured one of her hooves and was bleeding so she fell, all the potatoes remains hitting her as the crowd mockingly laughed. When the cyan unicorn felt that she was no longer being attacked she stood up and looked angry to the spectators. "Fools! You will regret this!"_

"_Oh no, we are so scared!" One of the ponies sarcastically said and burst in laughs, the rest of the spectators following him. Trixie turned to the exit of the stage, she magically brought her hat and coat back to her and put them on as a tear ran through her cheek and limped out the stage, all the laughs stopping when she closed the door_

"_Insolents!" Trixie exclaimed, followed by a sob. She looked at one of her posters hanging on the wall and, in her fury, ripped it off. She went to where her wagon was, only to find it completely destroyed by vandals. Trixie couldn't salvage any of the remains. She swallowed her tears before heading to the exit of the town, ignoring the pain of her injured hoof. She didn't want anypony to see her like this, but there were barely any ponies around anyway. She moved as fast as she could to leave town before any of the spectators could appear._

_Once out, she sighed and followed the road as the sun started to set. "That's it… That was the last town… The last chance… Trixie has nowhere to go and is broke… What is Trixie supposed to do now?" She kept walking, the injury bleeding more and more which each step she made while she thought what to do next. "Trixie has no bits for a train ticket and she can't stay in a hotel…" Suddenly, she thought of a place._

"_No! Trixie won't go back to the place where it all started!" The cyan unicorn yelled stopping. "Too many bad memories there, Trixie refuses to return!" But, then again, the unicorn remembered that she had nowhere else to go, and didn't have many bits left, not to mention that she needed medical attention. She sighed loudly. "Seeing that there is not another option… Trixie will go back to Ponyville…"She once again started walking, limping, through the road. Ponyville wasn't far, she thought she would be there by the time the sun sets._

The cyan unicorn shook her head, trying to forget everything. She looked around, searching for something to cover her injury. Nothing.

"Just great… Trixie lost her favorite hat and there's nothing to cover her injury… And she is still without a place to stay… What else could go wrong?" As she finished saying that, the awning broke and all the water fell on her, moments later, she sneezed. "What did Trixie do to deserve this?" She only wants to make a living… It's that much to ask? The Trixie said as she started to cry again. Nopony ever saw her crying, she always did it when she was alone. She then moved from the hole of the awning and sat somewhere else, when she moved, she looked at the building she was. It was a familiar purple decorated place. "This is… the boutique of that unicorn… Trixie remember coming here once when the Alicorn Amulet took over her… What was her name…?" The cyan unicorn said before sneezing again. Not knowing why, she knocked the door as loudly as she could, she waited a couple of minutes before knocking again. Finally, after five more minutes, the door opened, showing a marshmallow pony wearing a blue night coat on the other side. At first, she was annoyed for having a late visit, but then, she calmed down a bit when she saw who was the visit.

"Trixie?" Rarity said confused, then she changed her look to a serious one and asked in a angry tone. "What are you doing here?"

The cyan unicorn slowly looked at the fancy unicorn with a weak look. "Trixie needs help…"

* * *

**Yeah, I'm back… Yay! Now, this is the Rarixie fic I told you about, I hope you like this weird shipping! XD**

**My apologies, I know it is short but I promise the next one will be longer! :D**

**And, is it bad when you hurt your favorites characters? XD**

**I want to thank Blue Dragon for editing this chapter! :)**


	2. The Most Generous Pony in Ponyville

**The most generous pony in Ponyville**

Rarity blinked several times, unsure of her situation. Trixie, the pony with the biggest ego she'd ever seen, was standing in front of her—but she was drenched, dirty and injured. Rarity felt guilty for seeing her like this. Even after all that she'd done, nopony deserved that.

"Please…" Trixie said in an almost inaudible tone after several moments of silence. The fancy unicorn stepped aside.

"Come in," she said. Rarity closed the door as soon as the other unicorn had stepped inside. Trixie didn't say anything, opting to just stare at the floor. "I'll light the fireplace and you can sleep by it tonight… Would you give me your coat? Where's your hat?"

"Trixie doesn't mind if you take her coat, but her hat was lost in the middle of the storm," the cyan unicorn said as she took off her coat and gave it to Rarity.

"Oh… I'm sorry to hear that," the marshmallow pony said with pity.

"Don't worry about that; it was just a hat. Trixie can get a new one," Trixie said, puffing out her chest proudly. However, that caused her to step on her injured hoof. "Ouch!"

"Let me get the first aid kit…" Rarity trotted to the bathroom, leaving Trixie's wet coat on one of the chairs. She returned moments later with a towel and a box with a red cross painted on it. She covered Trixie with the towel first.

"Come sit on the couch so I can take care of your hoof." Trixie did as she was told. She was too weak to protest and besides, she really did need medical attention. Once sitting, she raised her injured hoof for Rarity to take a look at it. "…It's burnt. Were you playing with fire?"

"Don't ask questions; just do what you have to do!"

Rarity sighed, trying not to look offended as she opened the first aid kit and grabbed the ointment from it. She carefully applied it to the injury. "Now the bandage and then we're finished," Rarity said as she put the ointment back in the kit and took some bandages out. She wrapped Trixie's injury with it.

"All done. You need to stay off that hoof for a while and get some rest. I'll bring down some sheets and light the fire before you catch a cold." The cyan unicorn nodded and sneezed. "We don't want it to get worse, do we?" Rarity smiled warmly, but Trixie only gave her an angry look. The marshmallow pony erased the smile from her face and turned around. "I'll be right back," she said before heading out of the room.

Rarity walked back in minutes later. She covered Trixie with a sheet and then lit the fireplace.

"I'll prepare a bath for you in the morning," the fancy unicorn said, still feeling pity for the other pony.

"…Trixie would like that," Trixie said as she stared into the fireplace.

"Good night, Trixie."

Trixie nodded and lay on the couch. Rarity sighed and headed to her room, placing her night coat on the bed before laying on it and covering herself with the sheets.

Poor thing… I hope she gets better soon. She may not be a nice pony, but it still hurts seeing her like this. I won't let her leave until she gets better. Rarity thought as she closed her eyes, falling asleep with the sound of the storm raging outside.

Trixie didn't fall asleep. As soon as she heard Rarity's door close, she sat up. "Finally that unicorn's gone! I thought she would never leave… What is she planning to do with me? If she thinks that she can fool the Great and Powerful Trixie, she's wrong!" The cyan unicorn then looked down at her injured hoof, now covered in bandages. "She gave me a place to sleep by the fire and she even treated my hoof. Why? What does she get by doing this? I wonder… What if she asks Twilight Sparkle to send me to the princess to banish me? Oh no, I can't leave with this storm and my injured hoof! I'm done for. I can't say I'll miss this place. I never should have come here; I was better off outside…" Trixie let out a sigh before resting her head on the couch again.

"I better sleep for the last time before getting banished," she said in a low voice. She then sneezed. "Banished and sick… Perfect…" She closed her eyes and fell asleep moments later, not knowing that she was being watched. Rarity was behind her, having come back downstairs to get a glass of water.

She was talking to herself… Does she really think that she's going to get banished? This pony has problems; I hope I can show her that she's wrong and that she has nothing to fear. Rarity thought before going to the kitchen for a glass of water. Before too long she was headed back to her bedroom again.

_**The next morning…**_

Trixie woke up to the scent of something delicious being cooked. She opened her eyes only to find a filly staring down at her.

"Hi!" the filly exclaimed, grinning.

The cyan unicorn fell off the couch, lucky not to have hit the floor with her injured hoof. Rarity came from the kitchen at the sound of somepony falling.

"Sweetie Belle, you shouldn't disturb other ponies while they're sleeping! Especially if they're sick!" Rarity scolded her sister.

"I'm sorry, but I wanted her to wake up on the right hoof!"

The fancy pony sighed. "Next time, wait for them to wake up by themselves, okay?"

"Fine…" Sweetie Belle said as she went to sit at the table. Rarity approached Trixie and helped her up.

"I apologize for my sister's behavior. She's living with me for a few days until our parents get back from their—"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

Rarity frowned, but calmed down after remembering it was Trixie she was talking to. "Anyway, I didn't know she was disturbing you."

"Trixie will forgive her. She's just not used to waking up with company," the cyan unicorn said as she stood up.

"Never?" Rarity asked. Trixie shook her head.

"She has been all alone since she left her parents' house." The marshmallow pony looked at her with concern. Trixie noticed her expression and shook her head.

"Don't worry about Trixie; she's fine by herself," Trixie said, trying to sound proud, but Rarity noticed a strange tone in her voice. Besides sounding weird because of her stuffy nose, of course.

"If you say so… The bath should be ready by now, so you can go ahead and get in." Rarity smiled as she tried to direct Trixie to the bathroom, but Trixie shook her head when she touched her.

"Trixie can walk by herself, thank you very much." Rarity looked at her with annoyance as Trixie walked to the bathroom.

After taking her bath, Trixie returned to the table. Rarity and Sweetie were already waiting for her.

"Trixie, after eating your breakfast, I want you to rest on the couch again while I make you some tea."

"Nopony tells Trixie what to do!" Trixie said, raising her voice.

"Do you want to get better? I suggest you do as I say if you want to recover."

"Trixie is fine!"

"That's not what your red nose says!" Rarity exclaimed, pulling out a portable mirror and making Trixie look at herself. Her nose and eyes really were red.

"Do you still carry around that mirror, sis?" the filly asked, looking at her sister with a raised eyebrow.

"I never leave home without it," Rarity said smugly as she put the mirror away.

Trixie grumbled, "Okay, pretty mare, Trixie will do what you say!" She shoved her food into her mouth promptly, glaring down at her plate. Rarity hissed.

"You'll thank me when you recover. Luckily for you I'm not waiting for any costumers today so you'll be able to rest on the couch all day while I do some errands," the marshmallow pony said before she started eating. Sweetie Belle joined her soon afterward.

After breakfast, Rarity left with the promise to be back soon, leaving Sweetie Belle and Trixie alone. Rarity told Sweetie Belle that if anypony came, to tell them to come back later. Trixie remained on the couch, covered with blankets, drinking tea with honey and sneezing occasionally while Sweetie Belle kept her company.

"How are you feeling, Trixie?" the filly cheerfully asked.

"She has been better," the cyan unicorn answered, taking another sip of her tea.

"Why do you always say your name when you're talking?"

"Because… Because… Trixie doesn't have to answer you!"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to upset you…" The filly looked down, ashamed. Trixie glanced at one of the windows, not for any particular reason. All she wanted was to get better so she could leave Ponyville for good. But she was stuck.

"So… What do you think your sister is doing?" The cyan unicorn asked out of nowhere.

Sweetie Belle looked at Trixie, surprised and confused at the same time. "She didn't really tell me… But I think that she went to look for more supplies for the boutique." The filly placed a hoof on her chin to help her think.

"Do you think she's going to see Twilight Sparkle or any of her friends?" Trixie asked in an almost serious tone, still looking out the window. Sweetie Belle shook her head.

"No, I don't think so… Normally she would, but she promised to be back soon. And besides, she has to look after you."

"Trixie does not need anypony to…!" Before Trixie could finish speaking, she sneezed hard, then, she sneezed again and again.

"Do you need a tissue?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"No!" Trixie yelled, but ended up sneezing once again. "On second thought… Trixie could use one or two…" Sweetie Belle trotted to the kitchen and brought back a box full of tissues. She placed it next to Trixie, who immediately took one and started blowing her nose. The filly then went to the kitchen again and brought a trash can so Trixie could throw the used tissues away.

The cyan unicorn looked at Sweetie Belle after throwing a tissue into the trash. The filly was smiling innocently. Trixie didn't know why, but there was something on her face that she couldn't resist.

"Th-thank you…" Trixie nervously said, receiving a grin from the filly.

"No problem!" Sweetie Belle said, sitting on the couch. The cyan unicorn then looked out the window again.

Fancy mare, you'd better hurry before I turn soft over here! Trixie impatiently thought.

"Thank you very much, sir!"

"Please come again, Rarity!"

Rarity left the shop, waving at the cashier.

"I've got everything I need now… I should probably be getting back to my boutique then." But as Rarity had started going back, she saw Twilight's library and stopped. "Maybe if I pay Twilight a visit and tell her about Trixie, she'll help me." The fancy unicorn smiled at her brilliant idea and hurried to the library, entering. "Twilight, darling, hello!" The lavender unicorn turned as soon as she heard somepony calling her.

"Rarity, good morning! What brings you here?" Twilight said as she hugged her friend.

"Well…" Rarity began as she pulled away from the hug and looked at her friend. "Last night, in the middle of the storm, I had a visitor…"

"Really?" Twilight asked in confusion. "Who would visit you in the middle of a storm like that?"

"You'd never guess who… It's Trixie."

Twilight's eyes widened. "Trixie? You mean Trixie Trixie? The Trixie whose ego surpasses even the clouds? The Trixie who kicked me out of Ponyville while under the corruption of the Alicorn Amulet? That Trixie?!" the lavender unicorn questioned as she raised her voice.

"Yes, that Trixie!" The fancy unicorn said, smiling nervously. "She's staying at my boutique now."

"She what?! Why?!" Twilight asked, now even more confused.

"She knocked on my door last night, sick and injured. I couldn't just leave her outside; she probably would have died! Besides, didn't you say that she apologized for kicking you out of Ponyville?" Rarity said.

"Yes, she did, but I don't know if she meant it." Twilight sighed. "You did what you had to do, Rarity; you really are generous. Maybe I should visit her?" the bookworm pony proposed, smiling.

"I don't think that would be a good idea. You know her. Last night I went to the kitchen to get a glass of water and I heard her talking to herself, saying something like she'd better get some sleep for the last time before getting banished… She doesn't trust us."

"Hm… How sad. I hope she isn't being too hard on you," Twilight said, concerned.

"She is a bit… Demanding and proud, but I'm trying to be patient with her. I don't know why, but something about her catches my attention. While she's here, I'll try to see if I can show her that we're not bad and that she can trust us."

"Sounds like a plan!" the lavender unicorn grinned. In that moment, the library's door opened and a timid yellow pegasus entered.

"Um… Hi, I'm here…" Fluttershy nervously smiled at Twilight.

" 'Shy!" Twilight said as she trotted over to where Fluttershy was and gave her a peck on the lips. "I'm glad you made it! Hold on, I have to find my bits before we can go…" Fluttershy nodded as Twilight went upstairs. Only then did she notice her best friend.

"Oh, Rarity! I'm so sorry I didn't see you before!" the shy pony exclaimed, embarrassed.

"Don't worry, darling. I understand that you're nervous; it's your first month anniversary with Twilight after all."

Fluttershy nodded with a blush, smiling. Twilight returned moments later.

"I'm ready! Oh, Rarity, I hope I'm not being rude…" Rarity shook her head and closed her eyes.

"Not rude at all, Twilight. I had to go anyway; you know why." The fancy unicorn exited the library and waved at her friends as she left. "Enjoy your lunch!"

"Thanks, Rarity!" Twilight said as she and Fluttershy waved back. They left the library a few minutes later. Twilight put a sign on the door that said: 'Went to lunch, be back in an hour'. As they started walking to a restaurant, Twilight intertwined her tail with Fluttershy's. They both had big smiles on their faces.

* * *

**Slowly but smoothly, this story its coming up, will Rarity be able to turn Trixie into a good pony? Keep reading to find out!**

**I want to thank Blue Dragon for editing this chapter before its release! :)**

**This fic will be updating slowly for personal reasons, I will not give up on it though, I hope you understand! ^_^**


End file.
